Andrew Swanson
Andrew Swanson is the wealthy heir to the Swanson title, Swanson is the son of Prudence Swanson and Sir. Henry Swanson. Andrew lived in Sydney at the Swanson Estate until he decided to travel around Europe. Biography Series 1 When Andrew's mother Prudence Swanson and Elizabeth Bligh hatch a plan to try and marry Anna Poletti to Andrew, Andrew and his family go to Ash Park where Andrew meets Olivia Bligh for the first time. Later when Anna arrives back to Ash Park after a ride she meets Andrew and she is not impressed by the plan, Andrew then tells Elizabeth that she and Prudence should allow things to happen naturally as him and Anna have too strong personalities to be maneuvered into any sort of relationship. Later, Andrew and Anna begin to grow closer bonding over them both being less traditional and more modern than their parents. Yet despite this growing bond Anna tells Andrew that she will never marry him. However despite this Andrew vows that he will marry Anna one day. When Anna needs to go to Sydney she makes a tale that she is really visiting Andrew, yet when Andrew learns this he invites Anna to lunch. Anna asks Andrew to go along with the lie even though he doesn't known the real reason for all of this deception, however in returns for a favour he decides to goes along with the lie; much to Anna's shock. Andrew then gossips to Anna about his father collapsing on his mistress to which they both laugh. Series 2 When Olivia Bligh is going to visit James at the hospital Andrew recognizes her and greets Olivia yet not wanting to tell Andrew the true reason as to whys he is there Olivia lies to Andrew telling him that she is just passing. Andrew however grows suspicious when he sees Olivia go into the hospital. Later Andrew goes to Ash Park where he proposes to Anna however already being engaged to Gino Poletti Anna denies the offer and angrily tells him to leave, Andrew then tells Anna to keep the ring as a memento of what her might could have been like. Yet in spite Anna puts the ring into the donation bowl at church in front of Andrew, angry Andrew storms out of the church and plans to have revenge on Anna. Later when Andrew's mother Prudence Swanson hosts a party at the Swanson Estate Andrew talks merrily to Olivia and the two happily grow closer, later when Andrew and Olivia are then alone she confides to him that her baby has died. Olivia then tells Andrew that she worries that if she tells James then their marriage will be broken way beyond repair. Andrew comforts Olivia and when Olivia is leaving with the rest of the Bligh party Andrew tells Olivia not to tell James yet as he has a plan that will solve her problem. The next day Olivia calls Andrew questioning how he can help with her problem, Andrews tells Olivia that they should talk in person for his plan. Olivia then goes to Sydney where Andrew comes to visit her in her hotel room, Andrew then tells Olivia his plan. The plan being that Andrew has found a doctor that will find an unwed mother who will be prepared to give her child away at birth, and then Olivia will get the baby. Then Olivia would be able to raise the baby as her and James's. Olivia is at first shocked and stunned that Andrew now her friend could think of something so ghastly and underhand, yet Andrew talks Olivia into the plan and then invites her to the Swanson estate. Soon the unwed mother goes into labour and Andrews drives Olivia to the hospital with her pretending to be in labour. Andrew then supports Olivia and is at the hospital when the child is born. Later Andrew visits Ash Park much to Anna's chagrin to visit Olivia, whilst there Elizabeth Bligh warns Andrew that their could be gossip forming around Olivia's relationship with Andrew as he is known to be a player. Andrew reminds Elizabeth that they are just friends. Later when James complains to Olivia about her growing relationship with Andrew she is forced to choose between her marriage and her friendship to Andrew. Reluctantly, Anna bids goodbye to Andrew much to his anger. And in light of this Andrew decides to try and break up the Bligh family by writing a letter to Anna that contains the truth behind Olivia's baby. He then goes to Carolyn's Apartment where Anna is staying with Gino her newly husband and leaves the letter there before happily smirking as he leaves the apartment having finally won his battle against Gino and Anna. Series 3 Following Elizabeth's return to Sydney Prudence Swanson tells Elizabeth Bligh that Andrew has gone to travel Europe and that he has gone to every upscale part in the western world. Appearances Series 2 *Unforgettable *I Do, I Do *Answer Me, My Love *No Other Love *Auld Lang Syne *The Ghosts of Christmas Past *What Your Heart Says *A Kiss To Build a Dream On *I Believe *No Secrets, Ever Series 1 *Lest We Forget *Day Of Atonement Trivia *In Series 1 Andrew was a guest star, yet in Series 2 Andrew becomes a main character *Andrew does not appear in Series 3 *Andrew is aware of Olivia's trickery with Baby George *Andrew is one of the four people who know the truth of Baby Georgie's true nature, the other three being Anna Poletti, Olivia Bligh and Rose O'Connell. *Andrew is the son of Prudence Swanson *Briefly Andrew was engaged to Anna Poletti *In Unforgettable Andrew reveals Olivia's secret to Anna Poletti and Gino Poletti. *Andrew's first appearance was in Lest We Forget *Andrew's latest appearance was Unforgettable *Andrew was invited to Georgie's christening however, due to James Bligh's dislike of him Olivia reluctantly disinvited him. *Season Four marks the second series that does not feature Andrew Gallery Screenshot (270).png|Andrew with Olivia Bligh in Auld Lang Syne Screenshot (259).png|Andrew appears in Series 2 Andrew and Olivia.jpg Screenshot (263).png|Andrew Swanson in Auld Lang Syne Category:Characters